Alchimistul/XV
30px |link=Alchimistul/XIV |alt=Înapoi |XIV 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVI |alt=Înainte |XVI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Negustorul l-a servit pe un client care voia trei pahare de cristal. Vindea mai bine ca oricând, ca şi cum lumea s-ar fi întors în timp, în vremurile când strada era una din principalele atracţii ale Tangerului. en The merchant turned to a customer who wanted three crystal glasses. He was selling better than ever… as if time had turned back to the old days when the street had been one of Tangier's major attractions. fr Le Marchand alla servir un client qui voulait acheter trois vases de cristal. Il vendait maintenant mieux que jamais, comme si le monde était revenu en arrière, au temps où la rue était l'une des principales attractions de Tanger. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Vânzările au crescut destul de mult, îi zise băiatului după ce ieşi clientul. Banii îmi ajung să trăiesc mai bine, iar pe tine te vor ajuta în scurt timp să-ţi recapeţi oile. De ce să ceri mai mult de la viaţă? en "Business has really improved," he said to the boy, after the customer had left. "I'm doing much better, and soon you'll be able to return to your sheep. Why ask more out of life?" fr « Il y a de plus en plus de passage, dit-il à son employé quand le client fut parti. Ce qu'on gagne me permet de vivre mieux, et te permettra de retrouver tes moutons dans peu de temps. A quoi bon en demander davantage à la vie ? de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pentru că trebuie să urmăm semnele, îi scăpă băiatului, aproape fără voie; şi se căi de ce spusese, pentru că Negustorul nu întâlnise niciodată un rege. “Se numeşte început de Bun Augur, norocul începătorului. Pentru că viaţa vrea să-ţi trăieşti Legenda Personală”, îi spusese bătrânul. en "Because we have to respond to omens," the boy said, almost without meaning to; then he regretted what he had said, because the merchant had never met the king. "It's called the principle of favorability, beginner's luck. Because life wants you to achieve your destiny," the old king had said. fr — Parce que nous devons suivre les signes», répondit le jeune homme, sans réfléchir. Il regretta d'avoir parlé ainsi, car le Marchand n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un roi. « C'est ce qu'on appelle le Principe Favorable, avait dit le vieillard. La Chance du Débutant. Parce que la vie veut que tu vives ta Légende Personnelle. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar negustorul înţelegea ce voia să spună flăcăul. Simpla lui prezenţă în prăvălie era un semn, şi cu trecerea zilelor, cu banii ce intrau în casă, nu-i părea rău că-l angajase pe spaniol. Chiar dacă băiatul câştiga mai mult decât se cuvenea; cum el totdeauna fusese convins că vânzările n-or să se schimbe, îi oferise un comision mare, iar intuiţia îi spunea că în scurt timp puştiul avea să se întoarcă la oile lui. en But the merchant understood what the boy had said. The boy's very presence in the shop was an omen, and, as time passed and money was pouring into the cash drawer, he had no regrets about having hired the boy. The boy was being paid more money than he deserved, because the merchant, thinking that sales wouldn't amount to much, had offered the boy a high commission rate. He had assumed he would soon return to his sheep. fr Toutefois, le Marchand comprenait bien de quoi lui parlait son employé. La seule présence de ce dernier dans la boutique constituait un signe et, au fil des jours, avec l'argent qu'il encaissait, il ne songeait pas à regretter d'avoir embauché le jeune Espagnol. Même si celui-ci gagnait plus qu'il n'eût été normal ; comme il avait toujours cru que les ventes n'augmenteraient pas davantage, il lui avait offert une commission assez élevée; et son intuition lui disait que, d'ici peu, le garçon retournerait à ses brebis. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce voiai să vezi Piramidele? îl întrebă, ca să schimbe vorba de la problema tarabei. ― Am auzit multe despre ele, zise băiatul, evitând să vorbească despre vis. Acum comoara era o amintire dureroasă, şi flăcăul evita să se gândească la ea. en "Why did you want to get to the Pyramids?" he asked, to get away from the business of the display. "Because I've always heard about them," the boy answered, saying nothing about his dream. The treasure was now nothing but a painful memory, and he tried to avoid thinking about it. fr «Pourquoi voulais-tu aller voir les Pyramides ? » demanda-t-il, pour détourner la conversation du sujet de l'éventaire. «Parce qu'on m'en a souvent parlé», répondit le jeune homme, évitant de parler de son rêve. Le trésor était maintenant un souvenir toujours pénible, et il s'efforçait de n'y plus penser. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Eu nu cunosc pe nimeni pe aici care să vrea să traverseze deşertul numai ca să vadă Piramidele, spuse Negustorul. Nu sunt decât un munte de pietre. Poţi să-ţi faci şi tu una în bătătură. en "I don't know anyone around here who would want to cross the desert just to see the Pyramids," said the merchant. "They're just a pile of stones. You could build one in your backyard." fr «Je ne connais personne ici qui veuille traverser le désert simplement pour aller voir les Pyramides, dit le Marchand. Ce n'est qu'un tas de cailloux. Tu peux aussi bien te construire une pyramide dans ton jardin. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― N-aţi visat niciodată să călătoriţi? a întrebat băiatul, servind încă un client care intrase în prăvălie. Două zile mai târziu bătrânul încercă să aducă vorba despre etajeră. en "You've never had dreams of travel," said the boy, turning to wait on a customer who had entered the shop. Two days later, the merchant spoke to the boy about the display. fr — Vous n'avez jamais fait de rêves de voyage », dit le jeune homme, tout en allant servir un autre client qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Le surlendemain, le bonhomme reparla de l'éventaire à son jeune employé : de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu-mi plac schimbările, începu Negustorul. Nici eu, nici tu nu suntem ca Hassan, comerciantul cel bogat. Dacă el dă greş într-o afacere, nu l-ar atinge prea mult. Dar noi doi trebuie să trăim cu greşelile noastre. “E adevărat”, reflectă băiatul. en "I don't much like change," he said. "You and I aren't like Hassan, that rich merchant. If he makes a buying mistake, it doesn't affect him much. But we two have to live with our mistakes." That's true enough, the boy thought, ruefully. fr «Je n'aime pas beaucoup les changements, dit-il. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes comme Hassan, qui est, lui, un riche commerçant. S'il se trompe en faisant un achat, cela ne le dérange pas trop. Mais nous deux, nous devons supporter le poids de nos erreurs. » «Voilà qui est vrai», pensa le jeune homme. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce vrei etajera aceea? mai întrebă Negustorul. ― Vreau să mă întorc mai repede la oile mele. Trebuie să profităm când norocul e de partea noastră, şi să facem totul ca să-l ajutăm tot aşa cum ne ajută şi el pe noi. en "Why did you think we should have the display?" "I want to get back to my sheep faster. We have to take advantage when luck is on our side, and do as much to help it as it's doing to help us. fr « Pourquoi as-tu envie de cet éventaire ? demanda le Marchand. — Je veux retourner plus vite à mes brebis. Quand la chance est de notre côté, il faut en profiter, et tout faire pour l'aider de la même façon qu'elle nous aide. de it es pt ------------------- ro Asta se numeşte început de Bun Augur. Sau „norocul începătorului”. Bătrânul rămase o vreme tăcut. Apoi spuse: ― Profetul ne-a dat Coranul şi nu ne-a lăsat decât cinci porunci ca să le urmăm în viaţă. en It's called the principle of favorability. Or beginner's luck." The merchant was silent for a few moments. Then he said, "The Prophet gave us the Koran, and left us just five obligations to satisfy during our lives. fr C'est ce qu'on appelle le Principe Favorable. Ou encore la Chance du Débutant. » Le vieux resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis: « Le Prophète nous a donné le Coran, et nous a imposé seulement cinq obligations à observer au cours de notre existence. de it es pt ------------------- ro Cea mai importantă e următoarea: există un singur Dumnezeu. Celelalte sunt: să ne rugăm de cinci ori pe zi, să postim în luna Ramadanului, să-i miluim pe săraci. Se opri. Avea ochii în lacrimi când a pomenit despre Profet. Era un om cucernic şi cu tot neastâmpărul lui încerca să-şi trăiască viaţa după rânduială musulmană. en The most important is to believe only in the one true God. The others are to pray five times a day, fast during Ramadan, and be charitable to the poor." He stopped there. His eyes filled with tears as he spoke of the Prophet. He was a devout man, and, even with all his impatience, he wanted to live his life in accordance with Muslim law. fr La plus importante est celle-ci : il n'existe qu'un Dieu et un seul. Les autres obligations sont : la prière cinq fois par jour, le jeûne du Ramadan, et le devoir de charité envers les pauvres. » Il se tut. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il parlait du Prophète. C'était un homme plein de ferveur et, même s'il se montrait souvent impatient, il s'efforçait de vivre en accord avec la loi musulmane. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Şi care este a cincea poruncă? întrebă băiatul. ― Acum două zile mi-ai spus că n-am visat niciodată să călătoresc, răspunse Negustorul. A cincea poruncă pentru oricare musulman este să facă o călătorie. en "What's the fifth obligation?" the boy asked. "Two days ago, you said that I had never dreamed of travel," the merchant answered. "The fifth obligation of every Muslim is a pilgrimage. fr «Et quelle est la cinquième obligation? demanda le jeune homme. — Voici deux jours, tu m'as dit que je n'avais jamais fait de rêves de voyage, répondit le Marchand. La cinquième obligation de tout bon musulman est de faire un voyage. de it es pt ------------------- ro Trebuie să mergem, măcar o dată în viaţă, în oraşul sfânt Mecca. Mecca e mult mai departe decât Piramidele. Când eram tânăr, am ales să strâng puţinii bani pe care-i aveam ca să deschid prăvălia asta. en We are obliged, at least once in our lives, to visit the holy city of Mecca. "Mecca is a lot farther away than the Pyramids. When I was young, all I wanted to do was put together enough money to start this shop. fr Nous devons, au moins une fois dans notre vie, aller à la ville sainte de La Mecque. «La Mecque est encore bien plus loin que les Pyramides. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai préféré investir le peu d'argent que j'avais dans l'ouverture de ce commerce. de it es pt ------------------- ro Mă gândeam c-o să fiu bogat într-o zi şi o să merg la Mecca. Am început să câştig, dar nu puteam să las pe nimeni să aibă grijă de cristaluri, pentru că acestea sunt lucruri gingaşe. Şi-n timpul ăsta, vedeam mulţi oameni trecând prin faţa prăvăliei, spre Mecca. en I thought that someday I'd be rich, and could go to Mecca. I began to make some money, but I could never bring myself to leave someone in charge of the shop; the crystals are delicate things. At the same time, people were passing my shop all the time, heading for Mecca. fr J'espé- rais être un jour assez riche pour aller à La Mecque. J'ai commencé en effet à gagner de l'argent, mais je ne pouvais confier à personne le soin des cristaux, car les cristaux sont des objets délicats. Pendant ce temps, je voyais passer dans ma boutique des quantités de gens qui étaient en route pour La Mecque. de it es pt ------------------- ro Unii erau pelerini bogaţi, care mergeau cu alai de servitori şi de cămile, dar cei mai mulţi erau mult mai săraci decât mine. Se duceau şi se întorceau cu toţii mulţumiţi, şi puneau la uşa caselor lor simbolurile pelerinajului. en Some of them were rich pilgrims, traveling in caravans with servants and camels, but most of the people making the pilgrimage were poorer than I. "All who went there were happy at having done so. They placed the symbols of the pilgrimage on the doors of their houses. fr Il y avait des pèlerins fortunés, qui étaient accompagnés de tout un cortège de domestiques et de chameaux, mais la plupart étaient bien plus pauvres que moi. «Tous partaient et revenaient heureux, et plaçaient à la porte de leur demeure les symboles du pèlerinage effectué. de it es pt ------------------- ro Unul dintre ei, un cizmar care trăia din cârpăcitul încălţărilor altora, mi-a povestit c-a umblat aproape un an prin deşert, dar era mult mai obosit când trebuia să bată câteva străzi din Tanger ca să cumpere piele. en One of them, a cobbler who made his living mending boots, said that he had traveled for almost a year through the desert, but that he got more tired when he had to walk through the streets of Tangier buying his leather." fr L'un de ces pèlerins, un cordonnier qui gagnait sa vie à réparer les chaussures des uns et des autres, m'a dit qu'il avait marché près d'un an dans le désert, mais qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus fatigué quand il avait dû parcourir quelques pâtés de maisons à Tanger pour aller acheter du cuir. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce nu mergi acum la Mecca? întrebă flăcăul. ― Pentru că Mecca mă ţine în viaţă. Mă face să suport toate zilele astea neschimbate, vasele astea tăcute pe rafturi, prânzul şi cina în taverna aia oribilă. Mi-e frică să-mi împlinesc visul, şi pe urmă să nu mai am nici un motiv să trăiesc. en "Well, why don't you go to Mecca now?" asked the boy. "Because it's the thought of Mecca that keeps me alive. That's what helps me face these days that are all the same, these mute crystals on the shelves, and lunch and dinner at that same horrible café. I'm afraid that if my dream is realized, I'll have no reason to go on living. fr — Et pourquoi n'allez-vous pas maintenant à La Mecque? demanda le jeune homme. — Parce que c'est La Mecque qui me maintient en vie. C'est ce qui me donne la force de supporter tous ces jours qui se ressemblent, ces vases plantés là sur les étagères, le déjeuner et le dîner dans ce restaurant minable. J'ai peur de réaliser mon rêve et n'avoir ensuite plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. de it es pt ------------------- ro Tu trăieşti cu visul oilor şi al Piramidelor. Eşti deosebit de mine, pentru că doreşti să-ţi realizezi visurile. Eu nu vreau decât să visez la Mecca. Mi-am închipuit de mii de ori traversarea deşertului, momentul sosirii în piaţa unde se află Piatra Sfântă, cele şapte ocoluri pe care trebuie să i le dau înainte de a o atinge. en "You dream about your sheep and the Pyramids, but you're different from me, because you want to realize your dreams. I just want to dream about Mecca. I've already imagined a thousand times crossing the desert, arriving at the Plaza of the Sacred Stone, the seven times I walk around it before allowing myself to touch it. fr «Toi, tu rêves de moutons et de pyramides. Tu n'es pas comme moi, parce que tu veux réaliser tes rêves. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est rêver de La Mecque. J'ai déjà imaginé des milliers de fois la traversée du désert, mon arrivée sur la place où se trouve la Pierre Sacrée, les sept tours que je dois accomplir autour d'elle avant de pouvoir la toucher. de it es pt ------------------- ro Mi-am închipuit câţi oameni ar fi în jurul meu, în faţa mea, în discuţiile şi rugăciunile pe care le vom împărtăşi cu toţii. Dar mi-e teamă să nu fie o mare dezamăgire, şi atunci prefer doar să visez. În acea zi, Negustorul îi dădu voie flăcăului să meşterească etajera. Nu toţi pot vedea visurile în acelaşi fel. en I've already imagined the people who would be at my side, and those in front of me, and the conversations and prayers we would share. But I'm afraid that it would all be a disappointment, so I prefer just to dream about it." That day, the merchant gave the boy permission to build the display. Note veryone can see his dreams come true in the same way. fr J'ai déjà imaginé qui sera à mes côtés, qui devant moi, les propos et les prières que nous échangerons et dirons ensemble. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit une immense déception, de sorte que je préfère encore me contenter de rêver. » Ce jour-là, le Marchand donna au jeune garçon l'autorisation de construire l'éventaire. Tout le monde ne peut pas voir ses rêves de la même façon. de it es pt ---------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIV |alt=Înapoi |XIV 30px |link=Alchimistul/XVI |alt=Înainte |XVI Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV